Davine Lu Linvega
Davine Lu Linvega (sometimes written as Davinelulinvega) is a Silicon Life with a different goal from other Silicon Life; rather than destroy the Net Terminal Gene to prevent human access to the Netsphere, sheDifferent media depict Davine in different genders. For wiki consistency Davine will be referred to as female herself intends to access the Netsphere out of curiosity. Her actions make her the main antagonist of much of Volume 4. Appearance Davine Lu Linvega is one of the more monstrous-looking Silicon Life. She "stands" nearly four times as tall as Killy, appears to be little more than a spine-like creature with a semi-humanoid head, rooted onto a pedestal in her central chamber. She has two incredibly long, thin insectoid arms that serve as connections to the technology around her. She also possess long spines resembling wings connected to her shoulders. Once she faces the Administration in attempting to access the Netsphere, she assumes Seu's form, as it was his genes that she used to get online through the provisional connection. Personality Davine Lu Linvega is unique from other Silicon Life in that she doesn't seem to desire killing humans as other Cyborgs, even those that serve under her, do. Instead, she devotes her time and energy into finding a way to access the Netsphere through a provisional connection in the Unofficial Stratum. As seen in her dying words, Davine was not motivated by a pursuit of power or the potential to kill more humans, but rather wanted to see the Netsphere out of pure curiosity. This clearly paints her as ambitious if not somewhat ignorant; despite knowing that any attempts by a Silicon Life to access the Netsphere would result in her death, she risked everything to achieve her goal, and almost succeeded, but was stopped by Dhomochevsky's dying attack. It is assumed that Davine either has power over Pcell, Blon, and Schiff, or persuaded them to follow her, as they never address any particular obligation they have to serve or protect her. Background At some point in time, Davine became aware of an "unofficial" Stratum that was not overseen by the Administration or protected by Safeguards. However, because this particular Stratum was unofficial, the requirements for entering the Netsphere were greatly lessened; the Net Terminal Gene was not required, and the intended user had to have human genes. This piqued Davine's interest, so she traveled to the Stratum, either gathering her group of underlings before or along the way. Once the band of Cyborgs arrived, the Administration detected their presence. In order to prevent them from accessing the Netsphere, they downloaded two special provisional safeguards in the form of Iko and Dhomochevsky, whose goal it was to destroy Davine and the other Cyborgs. Centuries of fighting endured as Davine looked for human genes to access the Netsphere. Once Killy and Cibo arrive in the unofficial Stratum, she detects that Cibo is carrying human genes and sends Blon, PCell, and Schiff after them. Davine manages to secure the genes and establish a connection. However, to buy time for Killy and Cibo, the Administration slows her connection speed. By the time she almost completely connects, all of her underlings are dead, and Dhomochevsky releases a final attack that destroys her brain. Immediately before dying, she manages to steal the data for a Level 9 Safeguard unit with the intent of protecting herself. Cibo quickly steals it, however, and terminates her connection. As Davine dies, she admits to the Administration that all she ever wanted was to see the Netsphere, as she was curious. The Administration is caught off guard by this realization, as they believed Davine was out for power or to steal classified data. They offer their pity as Davine's consciousness fades away. Notes Trivia * In the BLAME! ''master edition print of the manga, Davine Lu Linvega is a male, addressed with the pronoun "he" * ''BLAME! Gakuen! and So On reveals that Davine is a female, as she is seen changing in the girl's locker room and wearing feminine athletic wear. * Under her robe, Davine resembles an incredibly tall, thin, bipedal Safeguard. * Similar to Blon, Davine Lu Linvega's design seems heavily inspired by centipedes, with her insectoid arms, segmented body, and the formation of centipede-like legs when she splits her torso open to connect to the Netsphere. Category:Silicon Life Category:Characters